


Through Thick Or Thin

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [9]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Performance, Secret Relationship, Truth, vocal issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: The tour was over for now, but Nick was living in a world of fear and uncertainty while on break, top that with Brian's voice going out right before the iHeart radio performance, Nick wasn't sure what to do or even how to react to any of it, he just knew this wasn't how he wanted to spend his three week break.





	Through Thick Or Thin

Lauren sighed softly watching her love from the door of their back patio, he was strumming softly on his guitar. Things had gotten crazy at the tail end of the tour and had gone from crazy to scary to the point the family was now under the protection of a restraining order. She knew it was the last thing Nick had wanted to do, but he did it to protect his family. She opened the door and headed out knowing Odin was tucked in his bed for his nap. She walked over to him and slid down on the white couch. Nick looked up and sat his guitar down next to him, scooting closer to her. 

“Hey.” She said softly. 

He laid down next to her, his head and hand on her belly. He was so ready for his little one to be born and safe in his arms. Lauren ran her hand through his short hair lovingly, trying to comfort him the best she could. 

“Hi.” He replied finally, giving off a soft sigh. “This is not how I wanted to spend my break.” 

“I know love, but you did what you felt was right.” Lauren reassured him, her hand never leaving his hair. 

The two went quiet for awhile before Nick finally spoke. “Are you sure you and Odin will be okay while I’m gone?” 

Lauren nodded, she knew he had to be there for the iHeart performance. “We’ll be fine, I promise. You have to go, you know that.” 

Nick shook his head. “You and Odin are my priorities right now, they would understand.” 

“Nick…” 

Nick sighed and nodded. “I know….” 

They went quiet again, Nick falling asleep laying next to his wife. Lauren smiled and let him sleep but her heart broke seeing the worry on his face as he slept. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and took a photo knowing he would post it later and sat it down, holding him close to her. 

A few hours later, Nick found himself with the others, doing interviews and putting on that smile that the camera knew and loved even though the world knew what was going on, he wasn’t about to let it show how much it was bothering him. 

“We really weren’t sure if you were going to make it.” Howie admitted softly. 

They were backstage waiting to go on and Nick let out a soft sigh. “I know, but I also know I have a commitment to you guys as well.” 

“You know we would have understood.” Kevin interjected. “We are all worried.” 

“I know, but Lauren insisted her and Odin would be fine the few hours I’d be gone.” 

“At least your close.” AJ reassured. 

Nick nodded before looking Brian’s way, he’d been quiet since the interviews had ended. Nick sat down next to his love. 

“Bri..what’s wrong?” Nick asked. 

Brian shook his head as the tears fell. Nick looked up at the others, they didn’t need to be told, they already knew…..It was going to be a rough night. 

They got their five minute warning and Brian took a deep breath, he knew it was going to be rough and he was beating himself up over it knowing how small the set list was. Once the others were out of the room, Nick pulled his love to him, Brian looking up at him. 

“I got you, you know that.” Nick reminded him. 

Brian nodded softly. “I..I..I know..” 

It broke Nick’s heart even after all this time to see Brian still struggling, he just didn’t know what had happened to cause it to go out this time, he had been doing so well while on tour and the set was so small, Brian should have been able to nail each song. 

They knew they had to be careful but Brian couldn’t help himself as he leaned against Nick, burying himself for a moment. Nick wrapped his arms around his love and hugged him tight. 

“I love you.” Brian mumbled against Nick’s chest. 

“I love you too.” Nick whispered back. “Come on, let’s go do this.” 

Brian pulled away and nodded, wiping the tears away and following his love out. 

Nick stayed close to Brian all night, trying to keep him encouraged and covering him when he could. It had been rough but they made it through, Nick could see the devastation in Brian’s face as well as the guilt once they were back in the room they had been waiting in earlier.

Nick stubbornly shook his head. “Don’t, it’s not your fault.” 

“Hey, we need to be heading out.” AJ said, poking his head into the room. 

Nick looked up and nodded. “We’ll head out soon.” 

AJ nodded looking at Brian who had his back to him and bit his lip. He knew the older man was in good hands with Nick and left. Once AJ was gone, Nick turned his attention back to the man who had become so much more to Nick over the years. 

“Bri..we have to go.” Nick said softly, knowing Brian wouldn’t speak the rest of the night. 

Brian reached up and tugged at Nick’s shirt looking up at him, they had created their own language with each other for when his voice did this so they could still communicate with each other. 

Nick lowered his voice. “Babe, I need to get back to Lauren and Odin..” 

Brian bit his lip and tightened his grip on Nick’s shirt, tears threatening to fall. He knew he was being selfish, that Nick’s family needed him more but he needed the blonde as well. Nick closed his eyes, his mind and heart were fighting with each other. He knew where he needed to go, but the idea of Brian being alone after what he had just gone through was just as painful. 

Nick sighed softly looking at his love. “Let me call Lauren, make sure she’s okay.” 

Brian nodded and let go of Nick’s shirt, the two headed out as Nick called his wife. The guilt was eating him alive as he half lied/half told the truth to what was going on, promising he’d be back first thing in the morning. Lauren was heartbroken that Nick wasn’t coming home but she understood and knew how hard Brian could be on himself anytime his voice went out. 

Once they were back at the hotel, Brian swiped his card through the slot and headed in, Nick following. Nick locked the door and the two settled down for bed. Nick pulled Brian into his arms and held him close as the older blonde buried himself against Nick’s bare chest. 

“It’s okay love, I’m here.” Nick cooed softly. “I’m not going anywhere tonight, I’m all yours.” 

Brian relaxed and curled up feeling himself starting to get heavy with sleep as Nick continued to rub his back and speak softly to him. 

“Thick or thin, Baby. I’ll always be here for you.” Nick said, holding Brian close before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
